1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuits.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are used in a wide range of applications. For example, integrated circuits are commonly used in portable systems which are battery powered. In order to prolong battery life, it is desirable to minimize power consumption. In systems where integrated circuits are used and mains power is available, it is again desirable to minimize power consumption.
When an integrated circuit is active and functional, it utilizes power from its power supply in order to perform its desired function. When the functional feature of the integrated circuit is not required, the integrated circuit or part of the integrated circuit can be moved into a stand-by mode in order to save power.